Betrayal
by thunderbird
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me nor do their characters so please don't sue me. This story is based on Twin Kats 'Secrets of a Senshi' another Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover that I started reading recently. You should read that and her other story called 'Remembering You' these are both very good to read. I would like to thank Twin Kats for writing the battle scene as well as the betrayal of Jadeite and Mars in the first chapter and any other thing she does in the future.

Okay this story takes place after deathbusters. There will be no Sailor Stars in this story what so ever. There will be original pairing in this as well.

Pairings will be as follows:

Serena/Darien

Amy/Zack (Zoicite)

Mina/Kevin (Kunzite)

Heero/Relena

Zechs/Noin

Lita/Nathan (Nephrite)

Rei/Justin (Jadeite)

Pairing still to be decided:

Hotaru/?

Trista/?

Amara/?

Michelle/?

Betrayal

by Thunderbird & Twin Kats

Part 1

_O_ne-thousand years ago our solar system was once ruled by a good and just queen known as Queen Selenity. Under her were the other leaders of the Silver Millenium who each ruled over their own worlds.

_F_rom the planet Mercury King Hermis and his wife Queen Amanda were the techincal advisors to the other planets in the Silver Millenium. Their children Prince Quatre and Princess Amy were the smartest on their planet and for that reason they were made the technical advisors for the Prince and Princess's of the Moon Kingdom.

_F_rom the planet Venus King Xander and his wife Queen Aphrodite were the leaders of the Moon Kingdoms Army. Their children Prince Heero and Princess Mina were chosen to become the leaders of the Prince's and Princess's protectors.

_F_rom the planet Mars King Aries and his wife Queen Rachel were not only the spiritual advisor to the other planets as well as the high queen of the moon but the war advisors as well. Their child Princess Rei was chosen to be the princess's of the Moon Kingdom's spiritual advisor.

_F_rom the planet Jupiter King Zues and his wife Queen Lilly were the body guards for the high King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Their children Prince Trowa and Princess Lita were to become the body guards for the Prince and Princess's of the Moon Kingdom.

_F_rom the planet Uranus King Hercules and his wife Queen Adraina along with the other kings and queens of the outer planets were in charge of protecting the Solar Systems outer borders. Their daughter Princess Amara was to take up that task.

_F_rom the planet Neptune King Posiden and his wife Melody along with the other kings and queens of the outer planets were in charge of protecting the Solar Systems outer borders. Their daughter Princess Michelle was to take up that task.

_F_rom the planet Saturn King Hades and his wife Queen Heather along with the other king and queens of the outer planets were in charge of protecting the Solar Systems outer borders. Their children Prince Duo and Princess Hotaru were to take up that task.

_F_rom the planet Pluto King Chronos and his wife Queen Terry along with the other king and queens were in charge of protecting the Solar Systems outer borders but they also protected the time gates as per their duties with being the king and queen of Pluto. Their daughter Princess Trista was being groomed to take up both tasks.

_F_rom the Moon itself Queen Selenity and her husband King Solarius were the high queen and king of the entire Solar System. Their children Prince Milliardo, Princess Relena and Princess Serenity were to take up the task when their parents passed on.

_O_n the only planet not part of the Silver Millenium known as Earth King Dorien and his wife Queen Gaia ruled their planet with a kind hand. Their son's Prince Endymion and Prince Wuffei were being trained to take over for them should the need ever arise.

_A_s time went on Earth eventually gained entery into the Silver Millenium and added it's power and knowledge to the other planets in the solar system. Prince Endymion fell madly in love with Princess Serenity while Wuffei sat and hoped that someday he too would fined happiness like his brother. Endymion and Wuffei's generals fell in love with the other inner scouts and soon romances were poping up all over the kingdoms. Then on one fateful day tragedy struck. An evil empire known as the Dark Kingdom struck the Silver Millenium and destroyed the outer planets leaving only the outer scouts and Prince Duo. The Dark Kingdom then set it's sights on the Inner planets of the solar system. Unknown to the Inner court of Princess Relena and her sister Princess Serenity, Princess Rei of Mars who was jealous of their power and position decided to join the Dark Kingdom in secret in order to overthrow the Moon Kingdom. Her boyfriend General Jadeite also betrayed his leaders in order to gain more power. In the end Jadeite managed to capture and brainwash the other generals of Earth and together they destroyed the high kingdom of Earth known as Elysion. King Dorien and his wife Queen Gaia were both murdered while their sons were on the moon.

_T_hat night on the moon still unaware of the plyte on the Earth a ball was being held to celebrate the youngest Moon child's coming of age as well as her engagement to Prince Endymion. The main ballroom was decorated in soft pastels of yellow and silver and all the Inner court was there to help Serenity celebrate this grand event. The princess's of the Inner planets save for that of Mars were a little worried that their men weren't there yet but they all kept an open mind and knew that the guys would soon be there. As everyone in the room watched as Milliardo, Serenity and Relena danced with their respected soulmates, Rei sat in the corner with a sinister grin on her face for she knew what was to come. Amy saw this but chucked it up to Rei being happy for the three royal couples. Then disaster struck. The main two lunarian cat advisors to the queen, Luna and Artemis came running into the room.

"Emergancy, the palace is under attack!" Luna cried.

"We need all able body soldiers to arms now!" Artemis added.

"Quickly everyone prepare for war! Milliardo as the first born son of the Moon Kingdom you are incharge of the army." Selenity said.

"Yes Mother! Heero gather the others we will lead the attack." Millairdo commanded.

"Yes sir! Duo, Wuffei, Trowa, Quatre hurry we must make haste." Heero said drawing his sword for battle.

"Finally some action! Believe me if these are the same people that attacked the outer planets then so help me they shall die tonight!" Duo exclaimed as he drew a long black ebony colored blade from it's scabbard.

"Let us put an end to these retched creatures once and for all!" Trowa agreed.

"I concur with Trowa and Duo on this course of action!" Quatre said drawing his own blue colored blade.

"There shall be much blood spilled tonight by both sides but hopefully we shall still be victorious!" Wuffei said as he too drew his blade from it's scabbard.

"Milliardo allow me to join you my friend." Endymion said.

"Of course Endy I wouldn't have it any other way!" Milliardo said with a kind smile.

"Be careful guys." Both Serenity and Relena called after the men.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" They said leaving the room.

Meanwhile Princess Mina was rallying the troups herself.

"Come on girls are we going to let the guys have all the fun?" Mina questioned with a knowing smile.

"I don't think so! My brother isn't having all the fun tonight." Lita said.

"No I agree with Lita I couldn't bare it if anything happend to Quatre if I could do anything to help stop it." Amy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for let go stop the bad guys!" Rei urged.

"Right the enemy must pay for their transgresions against the outer planets of the solar system." Amara said.

"It's too bad Trista couldn't be here to help." Michelle said.

"She's busy watching over the Time Gates Michelle. If she is needed then she shall come. Now let us go so I may join my brother in destroying our enemies." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru one of these days we really need to speak about your bloodlust." Amara said.

"Hey they don't call me the scout of death for nothing now do they?" Hotaru said with a cool grin.

"No I suppose not!" Amara said laughing.

"Alright girls enough chit-chat lets go! Venus Power!" Mina said throwing an orange pen high up into the air.

"Mercury Power!" Amy said throwing a blue pen high up into the air.

"Mars Power!" Rei said throwing a red pen high up into the air.

"Jupiter Power!" Lita said throwing a green pen high up into the air.

"Uranus Power!" Amara said throwing a yellow pen high up into the air.

"Neptune Power!" Michelle said throwing an aqua pen high into the air.

"Saturn Power!" Hotaru said throwing a black pen high into the air.

After a brief light show Seven Sailor Scouts now stood where the princess's of the Silver Millenium once did.

"Okay let's move out scouts!" Sailor Venus ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed and with that the scouts went to join the battle for the Moon Kingdom.

The battle was long and hard for both sides of the battle. All the scouts save one were tiring out fast and it was beginning to look hopeless until Mercury spotted what appeared to be their salvation. Coming over the ridge were the four generals of Wuffei and Endymion. What was puzzling her though was that the enemy wasn't even trying to attack them.

"Does anyone notice anything odd about this scene?" Mercury asked the rest of the group.

"You mean besides the fact that they appear to be wearing grey uniforms or that the enemy isn't even going after them well then no I see nothing wrong." Jupiter said sarcastically.

"But why would they help the enemy?" Saturn asked her friends.

"We're not sure half pint but rest assured we shall find out!" Uranus said.

It was at that time that Neptune noticed something else that was off. She gathered everyone around her save for Mars and asked them about it.

"Guys does anyone besides me notice that Mars doesn't appear to be taking any damage?" She asked.

Everyone looked to Mars before nodding slowly.

"It does seem that way," Venus said.

"Now that you mention it," Mercury added, "she did seem to be smiling oddly at the ball. I thought it was just her way to show her happiness."

"Something is definitely off," Saturn declared.

Mars watched as the group huddled before smiling. She nodded to one of the youma that she was fighting and it turned and started running towards the other scouts. Then Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Venus separated at the sudden attack. Venus received a blow to the shoulder and as she flew backwards noticed the secretive smile of Mars' face. She staggered to her feet and glared at the monster before lashing out at it.

Mercury was attacked by a sickly green woman with strange black markings on her body and very little covering. She attacked back and looked to her companions. Mars was fighting another youma but now that Mercury thought about the fight looked staged and fake. The generals began fighting the guys, Jadeite moved to attack Endymion. Swords clashed and magical attacks blasted all around the palace grounds. Serenity watched from a tower silently, worried for her friends and comrades, beside her stood Relena.

Suddenly Mercury was down with a wound to the head. No one could tell if she were unconscious or dead. One by one the fighters fell, men and girls alike. Saturn was down, Jupiter, Neptune, Duo, Quatra all had fallen. The remaining people huddled together in a semi-circle, watching each others backs. Mars suddenly broke rank and smirked as she sided with the generals. The fighting paused and everyone watched as Mars stood next to Jadeite. She bent her head back and Jadeite leaned down, capturing her in a searing kiss. They broke apart and Mars spoke.

"You're pathetic, fighting for the Princess," she said. "You could have it all with us!" She laughed as did Jadeite.

"Mars snap out of it!" cried Venus.

"Venus she's far too gone," Uranus hollered. "She's our enemy now!"

"She can't be!" Jadeite smirked and leaned down so his head was on her shoulder.

"She is," he drawled. "Attack!"

The generals attacked at once before Mars and Jadeite joined the fray. Venus went down quickly beneath the vicious attacks from Kunzite. Uranus went down with the attacks from both Jadeite and Zoicite. Trowa fell as did Wufei, trying to defend the bodies of their friends. When Heero feel Relena screamed. She was killed with a fireball from Mars a second later. But it was Endymion's death that effected people the most. The others finally fell and Serenity ran down to attack both Mars and Jadeite as it was their hands that had killed him.

"How could you Mars I thought we were friends?" Serenity cried.

"Simple you little twit, I hate the fact that day in day out you sit in your palace and do nothing except play all day. You don't deserve to rule over this solar system. Once you're gone Beryl will rule over the solar system and Jedite and I shall rule under her." Mars said with a sinister grin.

"You witch! You'll only be trading one ruler for another and an evil one at that! What makes you think Beryl can be trusted?" Serenity yelled as she slapped Mars across the face with her hand.

"You stupid little brat how dare you touch the woman I love in such a way! I'll teach you to learn to respect the new ruling class in this solar system." Jadeite hissed as he brought his sword up to chest level about to deliver the killing blow.

"No my love allow me to put an end to the last remaining heir to the so called Moon Kingdom." Mars said placing her hand on top of his.

"Very well my dear but hurry Queen Beryl is waiting to finish off Selenity." Jadeite said with a cruel smile.

"Yes of course Jadeite. Good bye my ex-friend! Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled sending a fire ball right at Serenity.

When the attack hit Serenity fell backwards onto the ground next to the man that she loved. She had burns that ranged anywhere from third to first degree and there was blood all over her from the now skinless area's of her body. If one good thing came from this it was that Serenity died on impact of Mars's attack.

Elsewhere at the steps of the palace the once mighty Queen of the Moon Kingdom looked upon her kingdom and knew all was lost of this once great kingdom. She knew all of her family was dead as well as most of the Sailor scouts. All that was left of the Moon Kingdom was a traitorious scout and the man she claims to love. Then she spotted Beryl.

"You evil creature you will not get away with this!" Selenity hissed.

"Oh but you see I have gotten away with this Selenity! All of your children are dead. Three of the inner court of scouts are dead. All but that retched Pluto of the Outer court of scouts are dead. All of the men in your army are gone so what else is there prey tell?" Beryl laughed.

"Simple I still have a trump card I have yet to play Beryl." Selenity said pulling out the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Ah yes the fabled Moon Crystal. Mars be a dear and bring me that crystal from her cold dead hands!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Mars said walking towards Selenity.

"I think not traitor! Moon Cosmic Power! Be cleansed of the evil you have done Mars and never remember this day again!" Selenity said as Mars was washed into the crystal.

"No what have you done with her?" Jadeite yelled.

"This traitor to the crown of Earth. Moon Cosmic Power!" With that Jadeite too was sucked up into the crystal.

Then Selenity added more power and little by little everyone and everything was swept up into the crystal. Beryl was the last to go only she didn't go peacefully.

"You'll pay for this Selenity I shall return and then I will have my revenge!" Beryl screamed as she disappeared.

"Your highness you did it you destroyed the Dark Kingdom." Luna said as she and Artemis came to her side.

"No Luna I am afraid that I did not destroy them." Selenity said with a sad face.

"But why your majesty and why do you look so sad?" Artemis asked.

"Because Artemis if I had destroyed Beryl and her Dark Kingdom I would have destroyed my people as well and I simply can not allow that to happen. As to me being sad, I am afraid I shall never get to see my darling children again." Selenity said.

"What do you mean Selenity?" Luna asked.

"I mean Luna that I will use the crystal to send my children and the rest of my people to a better life in the future. They shall know peace once again but should our enemies ever break free of their prison then you two shall be there to aide in stopping them." The queen said.

"But why us your majesty?" Artemis asked.

"Because dear Artemis you and Luna must now look after the scouts now and if like I said The Dark Kingdom should ever break free then you shall awaken the Sailor Scouts do you understand me." Selenity said.

"Yes your highness!" Both cats said with a short bow.

"Good now then to work. Moon Cosmic Power!" Selenity yelled holding the Moon Wand high into the air with the Imperium Silver Crystal perched on top of it.

All of a sudden the crystal flew off of the wand and floated over the now destroyed landscape of the Moon Kingdom then after a few seconds bubbles made out of crystal carrying a member of the Moon Kingdom flew up to join the crystal. After that the crystal along with the people of the Moon Kingdom flew off towards Earth. Queen Selenity then rested against a piece of what was once the Palace wall.

"Be safe my children I promise by the light of the Moon you shall be free agian!" Selenity said as she dropped her head to her shoulder then died a second later.

Selenity's arm then dropped down to her side releasing the Moon wand which fell to the ground in front of Luna and Artemis. Once it hit the ground Luna and Artemis were both placed in suspended animation to wait for the time when they would be needed again.

To be continued...

So what does everyone think? I hope you all liked what you read because this was a great chapter that introduced the main characters. Twin Kats and I shall be out with another chapter soon okay.

thunderbird


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me nor do their characters so please don't sue me. This story is based on Twin Kats 'Secrets of a Senshi' another Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover that I started reading recently. You should read that and her other story called 'Remembering You' these are both very good to read. I would like to thank Twin Kats for writing the battle scene as well as the betrayal of Jadeite and Mars in the first chapter and any other thing she does in the future.

Okay this story takes place after deathbusters. There will be no Sailor Stars in this story what so ever. There will be original pairing in this as well.

Pairings will be as follows:

Serena/Darien

Amy/Zack (Zoicite)

Mina/Kevin (Kunzite)

Heero/Relena

Zechs/Noin

Lita/Nathan (Nephrite)

Rei/Justin (Jadeite)

Pairing still to be decided:

Hotaru/?

Trista/?

Amara/?

Michelle/?

Betrayal

by Thunderbird & Twin Kats

Part 2

In the distant future after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, the people of the solar system were reborn without any memory of what happened in that once great kingdom nor did they remember the kingdom itself. Three of the sailor scouts were reborn in the future of the Silver Millenium while the others were reborn in a vastly different diminsion. These children grew up to know war as well like they had in the past only instead of mere magic as the weapon of choice, their weapons were known as Gundams. Huge machines which could destroy entire cities with out a thought. Then one day a mysterius woman came to each of the children in the Gundam universe in hopes to get them to help her in the other universe.

**_A_**t the home of the Peacecraft family, a young thirteen year old Serena Peacecraft was in her family's private garden when a tall woman with forest green hair walked up to her.

"Hello may I help you?" Serena asked politily.

"Yes Serena you may not know me but I know you and at the moment I am sorry but you are needed in another place." The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked backing away from the woman afraid of what might happen to her at the hands of this strange woman.

"Do not fear Serena I shall not hurt you but I must have your help along with others like you in a great matter." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is Sailor Pluto and I am the guardian of space and time. I need your help in another dimension in order to put an end to an evil force which shall become known to you in a years time." Pluto said.

"I'd like to help you but what of my family?" Serena asked.

"Do not worry Serena I shall take care of all the details. Will you please assist me." Pluto said.

"Yes I will." Serena said with a smile.

"Thank you, now let us go and gather the others that I am looking for." Pluto said as she and Serena left through a portal together.

**_A_**t the home of the Winner family a thirteen year old Amy Winner was busy studying for a test she was going to have for her school the next day. Her brother Quatre was busy doing his own studying while their parents were off at a conference. As Amy was studying Sailor Pluto came up to her.

"Hello there Amy Winner may I speak with you?" Pluto asked.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Amy asked.

"I am Sailor Pluto and I know you because it is my job to know who you are Amy." Pluto said.

"What do you want with me?" Amy asked.

"Amy I need your help in protecting another dimension from an evil force." Pluto said.

"I don't understand what can I do?" Amy asked.

"Do not worry yourself about that for you shall find out when the time comes." Pluto said.

"Okay I guess but what of my family?" Amy asked.

"I shall deal with them Amy don't worry." Pluto told her.

"Very well then let's go." Amy said with a smile.

"Right this way Amy." Pluto said leading Amy into a portal.

**_A_**t the home of the Barton family Lita Barton was practicing her fighting skills in the family gym when Pluto came in.

"Who are you and how did you get into my home?" Lita asked taking a defensive stance.

"Easy Lita I am Sailor Pluto and there is no need to fear me." Pluto told the younger girl.

"Alright so what that still doesn't explain what on earth you're doing here." Lita said.

"I am here in order to seek your help." Pluto said.

"My help for what?" Lita asked easing up just a little.

"I need you to help in a battle that shall occur in little over a year in another dimension." Pluto said.

"Another dimension have you gone wacko or something? Even if other dimensions existed there's no way to get to them." Lita said.

"Trust me everything I say is true." Pluto said smiling at the younger girls defensive nature.

"Why should I?" Lita asked again.

"Because without your help I fear the other diminsion shall be destroyed." Pluto said.

"Alright I'll help you Sailor Pluto but what of my family?" Lita asked.

"Do not worry about that I shall deal with your family just know that everything shall be okay." Pluto said with a smile.

"Very well then let's go!" Lita said bravely as she and Pluto walked through a portal.

**_A_**t the home of the Maxwell family Hotaru Maxwell was taking a nap while her parents were out for the day and her brother Duo was in the gym practicing his fighting technics. As Hotaru slept she didn't see Pluto walk into her room from a portal.

"Hotaru Maxwell please wake up little one I am in need of your help." Pluto gently said.

"Who...who are you?" Hotaru asked a bit afraid when she woke up.

"Do not fear Hotaru I am not here to harm you my name is Sailor Pluto and I am the guardian of space and time. Hotaru I need your help in a most dire emergancy." Pluto said.

"Why what's wrong?" Hotaru asked now sitting up in her bed.

"Sometime in the near future an evil being shall try and destroy another world just like this one in another diminsion. I require you help in stopping that evil." Pluto said.

"I'd like to help but what can I do? I'm only a little girl." Hotaru said looking at herself with disgust.

"Hotaru you might be little now but you still have a lot of heart and power that even you have yet to fathom. Will you assist me in this matter?" Pluto asked.

"Yes of course Sailor Pluto I'll do what ever I can but what of my parents and brother?" Hotaru asked.

"I shall duel with them do not worry they shall be fine little one now then please follow me." Pluto said as she opened a portal behind her.

"Okay!" Hotaru exclaimed with a big smile as she and Pluto walked through the portal.

**_A_**t the home of the Yuy family things were not as peaceful. A fire had broken out and the two elder Yuy's had been lucky to get out. Back inside the fire Heero Yuy was drastically trying to find his sister only to have the flames knock him back. A firefighter who saw Heero managed to get him out. In another part of the home Mina Yuy was trying to see if anyone else could have been trapped inside when all of a sudden a portal opened up in front of her.

"Mina Yuy I have need of you in another diminion please before it is to late enter the portal before you sufficate on the smoke." A woman's voice said.

"What of my family?" Mina called back into the portal.

"They are all fine and outside of the house. Now Mina please trust me and enter the portal for your own safety." The woman said again.

"Alright here I come!" Mina cried as she rushed into the portal right before a large fire ingulfed beam landed where she had once been.

**_A_**t the home of the Chang family Darien Chang was outside enjoying the fresh air as his other family members were inside relaxing. As he walked he wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I should of been watching where I was going." Darien said.

"It is quite alright Darien I was hoping to run into you anyway." The other person said cheerfully.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Darien asked.

"I know a great many things Darien for I am Sailor Pluto guardian of space and time."

"Okay well then what do you want Sailor Pluto?" Darien asked.

"I need you help to stop a great evil in another diminsion." Pluto said.

"Uh yeah sure um are you possitive you haven't fallen off your rocker?" Darien asked a little sinical.

"I am quite sure that I am not crazy Darien. In another dimision there is going to be a very bad war that requires your assistance. That is why I am here." Pluto said.

"What of my family?" Darien asked.

"Do not worry they shall be fine." Pluto said.

"Very well then Pluto. Although I shouldn't trust you I have a feeling that you are speaking the true so I shall follow you into this other diminsion." Darien said. With that the last of the people Pluto needed followed her into the portal bound for another universe. Before depositing them in the new universe; however, she stripped them of their memories in order to make the transition into their new lives easier. She also gave them new homes to live in. Over time the scouts descovered themselves and continued to protect the world they where on until one day the unthinkable happened...Two people began to remember.

To be continued...

There you have the end of another chapter I hope you liked it. In the next chapter TK and I shall be dealing with the betrayal of some of the scouts so stay right there and we'll show you!

thunderbird


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me nor do their characters so please don't sue me. This story is based on Twin Kats 'Secrets of a Senshi' another Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover that I started reading recently. You should read that and her other story called 'Remembering You' these are both very good to read. I would like to thank Twin Kats for writing the battle scene as well as the betrayal of Jadeite and Mars in the first chapter and any other thing she does in the future.

Okay this story takes place after deathbusters. There will be no Sailor Stars in this story what so ever. There will be original pairing in this as well.

Pairings will be as follows:

Serena/Darien

Amy/Zack (Zoicite)

Mina/Kevin (Kunzite)

Heero/Relena

Zechs/Noin

Lita/Nathan (Nephrite)

Rei/Justin (Jadeite)

Pairing still to be decided:

Hotaru/?

Trista/?

Amara/?

Michelle/?

Betrayal

by Thunderbird & Twin Kats

**_I_**t was a year after Sailor Galaxia and Chaos were defeated and that there wasn't any need for the scouts at the time that we find a young vibrant Serena Tuskino sleeping in her bed totally oblivious to the world around her. The night was crisp and clear and it was in the middle of fall in the area of the Juuban district located in Tokyo, Japan. As Serena slept she began to have strange dreams of a life somewhere else with huge machines that towered over her.

_**Dream...**_

_"Big brother what is happening?" Serena found herself asking a taller man with long silver-blonde hair._

_"Relax Serena Father has ordered that our military protect our borders from our enemies!" The man said._

_"But why the use of the big machines?" Serena asked._

_"Oh I forgot you and Relena have never seen one of these before have you little sister? Well those machines are what is known as Gundams and we use those to protect our people from harm." The man said._

_"Will they really protect us Millairdo?" Serena asked._

_"Yes Rena they will you have my word." The man known as Millairdo said with a smile._

_**End Dream...**_

Serena shot up in bed in a cold sweat and while she was breathing hard she looked around her room to see if Luna was anywhere around.

"I had that same dream again! It all seems so real and why am I calling that man my brother and who is this Relena he was speaking of? I wonder where Luna is I really need to talk to her!" Serena said as she continued to look around.

"Serena are you alright?" Said cat asked as she entered the room.

"No Luna I'm not I'm having those weird dreams again and I don't know what they mean." Serena said.

"Perhaps tomorrow you might ask Rei for help in this matter I'm sure she could help you." Luna said thoughtfully.

"That might just be a good idea Luna thanks for suggesting it." Serena said.

"You're welcome now lay back down and get some more sleep Serena." Luna said.

"Right Luna good night!" Serena said as she settled back down in her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elsewhere across town in a high rise apartment building one Darien Shields was in the middle of his own dreams at the moment and they were just as strange as Serena's were.

_**Dream...**_

_"So Darien are you ready to spar again?" Asked another young man with Darien's hair color._

_"Anytime you are little brother just try and hurt me!" Darien mocked the other boy._

_"Then bring it on!" The boy said as both men began to fight._

_As the time progressed both men found themselves to be equally matched. After a few more minutes the sparing match was over and it ended in a tie._

_"I must say Wufei you sure have been training a lot little brother!" Darien said proud of his younger brother._

_"Thanks Dare you're pretty good yourself!" Wufei agreed._

_"Darien, Wufei time to come in and eat!" They heard their mother call from the door._

_"Let's go little brother." Darien said as he and Wufei went into the house._

_**End Dream...**_

Darien shot up in his bed in a cold sweat in the early moring hours of the day. As he looked around to make sure he was still in his room he began to go over the dream he just had.

"Man that was like the fourteenth or fifteenth time this month I've had that dream! This is almost like the time I was dreaming about Serena only this time I am getting names and clear faces unlike the last time when Serena wouldn't even give me a name or I couldn't see her face clearly. I wonder what this dream could mean? Maybe Rei could help out in that department. Well only one way to find out!" Darien said as he got out of bed to go take a shower.

After his shower Darien got dressed in a pair of sweats and went out for his morning jog before he would go to the Cherry Hill Temple, home of Rei Hino.

Later that morning a few blocks away from the Temple both Darien and Serena ran right smack into each other.

"Are you two alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah but Darien I think we should really stop meeting like this." Serena said rubbing her bottom.

"I tend to agree with that proposal Serena." Darein said as he rubbed his own butt.

"Um Darien what brings you to this side of town anyway?" Luna asked.

"Well you see I've been having these weird dreams and I was hoping to talk to Rei about them." Darien said.

"You too?" cried Serena.

"What you mean you've had these dreams also?!"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Luna decided to but in.

"Serena here has been having dreams about a brother and some Relena person as well as giant machines called Gundams."

"Giant machines? All I have is something like when I was dreaming of you, Serena. Only much more clearer and there's names to go with faces. Almost like a memory..."

"We definitely should go and see Rei," Serena decided. "If we're having memories then I don't know what we're going to do!" Both started jogging towards the Cherry Hill Temple, determined to get out what they've been keeping pent up.

Darien paused and gripped Serena by the waist, pulling her back as voices washed over them. Oddly loud voices...

"I can't believe her! Late again! I think it's time we have someone new for a leader, she doesn't do anything right!" It was Rei's voice.

"Her fighting stinks, she's always late, one of these days one of us is going to get seriously injured of killed! Where will we be then?" Amara cried.

"I agree with Amara on this, she's ungraceful, a klutz and a natural disaster," Michelle spat.

"How could you!" shrieked Lita. "How could you say such things?"

'_Way to go Lita!'_ Serena thought.

"She may be a poor fighter but who always dusts those youmas? Sailor Moon!" finished Lita.

"Lita's right!" Mina yelled. "No matter what or who she was in the past she's still Serenity! Even if she's a bit different it's still our lovable princess inside."

"She's not all that dumb either!" cried Amy. "She's extremely smart once explained to properly! She could even get A's!"

"You three! Amara, Michelle, Rei, you were the most loyal of us all to Serenity, to Serena, what has changed? Don't you remember who brought us together? Don't you remember who SAVED YOUR LIVES???" Hotaru shrieked Amara and Michelle looked hurt for a moment before Rei spoke.

"She may have saved our lives but she's more a hindrance then a help!" she spat. "She's not worthy of the Moon crown or of the title of Leader of the Senshi!" Amara and Michelle's faces hardened again.

"You - You - You - !" sputtered Hotaru. Outside Darien tightened his grip on Serena, growling lowly.

"Bitches," he hissed, "bunch of bitches. How could they say such things?! I have half a mind to step in there and - " he let out a feral growl, not daring to finish his sentence. Serena was practically in tears.

"Oh Amara, Michelle, what has turned you against me? And Rei? Why are you being so mean, Rei?" she cried, sobbing softly.

"Shh, Serena, shh," Darien tried to soothe her and she calmed softly. Both stared at each other with a determined look before storming up to the temple. Darien thrust open the doors and growled low.

"You conniving idiots!" he roared. "How dare you hurt Serena like this?" Serena's face was hard as stone.

"We may have fought Rei, but I never thought you'd act like this. Amara, Michelle, what has forced you to turn against me?"

Rei laughed. "Oh too precious," she said, "you've got your little prince wrapped around your finger, hmm? Darien, honey, why don't you leave that piece of trash and come to a real queen." She grinned somewhat seductively and Darien scowled, grimacing.

"You're disgusting, Rei, disgusting as hell!" Darien yelled, pushing her back as she sidled up to him. Rei lay sprawled on the floor in shock. Serena looked thoroughly put out.

"Who do you think you are to try and steal Darien away from me, how dare you!" Darien's form shimmered and Prince Endymion stood in his place, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I should gut you for trying such a thing," he growled. Serena, likewise, changed to Serenity.

"If you have forsaken my authority, Rei, then there is nothing I can do." She looked solemnly onwards, looking anywhere but at Rei's face.

"Princess Serenity," Hotaru breathed, she stood and transformed into Sailor Saturn. "I, Sailor Saturn, pledge my allegiance to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion." Likewise the other loyal senshi transformed an pledged their allegiance.

"I, Sailor Venus, pledge my allegiance to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"I, Sailor Jupiter, pledge my allegiance to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"I, Sailor Mercury, pledge my allegiance to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion." They each de-transformed.

"I, Hotaru Tomoe, offer my friendship and healing abilities to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"I, Lita Kino, offer my friendship and fighting strengths to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"I, Mina Aino, offer my friendship and leader capabilities to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"I, Amy Mizuno, offer my friendship and intelligence to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion."

"Do you accept?" they voiced as one.

"I accept," Serenity said softly, a smile on her face.

"I accept," mirrored Endymion.

Rei laughed again. "Fools!" she cried. "You are all fools! Giving your undying loyalty to one such as her? A slut? A fake?"

"You're idiots," seethed Amara.

"You're judgment must be clouded, rethink your ideals," Michelle stated calmly.

"We will do no such thing. We have pledged our loyalty to her highness and her prince, we shall not foreswear all that we have sworn," they said as one. Rei paled slightly, but laughed all the same.

It was at that moment that Sailor Pluto entered the room.

"You're the fool, Rei," she stated calmly, "a fool for denying your Princess protection. A fool for foreswearing all that you have sworn." Turning to Serenity and Endymion she said two things. "I, Sailor Pluto, pledge my allegiance to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion." She de-transformed. "I, Trista Meiou, offer my friendship to her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and her Prince, Endymion. Do you accept?"

"We accept," they voiced at the same time. Trista transformed once again into Sailor Pluto.

"Now, Serenity, Endymion, if you could please change back into your reincarnates?" They nodded, Serena and Darien now stood in their presence.

"What is it you need of us, Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked, curiosity peeked. Sailor Pluto smiled.

"It's about those dreams you have been having. They are of the past, not the Silver Millennium, but of a different past. They're of a past you," at this she looked at all of the loyal scouts, the un-loyal scouts were seething at being ignored, "all of you, chose to give up for the sake of this realm. You were not originally born here, but rather in another universe entirely. It was not supposed to happen that way but it did. Now it is time you returned to your home."

"Sailor Pluto, if you could help us remember?" Mina asked. Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Of course Mina, all of you shall need to remember." Sailor Pluto rose her garnet orbed staff and tapped it upon the ground once. Suddenly memories flooded each loyal scouts mind.

"I - I remember now," Serena whispered. "I'm Serena Peacecraft." Darien's eyes glazed over.

"I wonder how Wufei is doing..." he whispered.

Mina looked at herself and the others, new memories having resurfaced.

"Yes, each of you are a different person, never meant to be born in that universe but were. Serena Peacecraft, Darien Wufei, Mina Yuy, Hotaru Maxwell, Lita Barton, Amy Winner are your true names."

Hotaru looked around before saying in a small voice, "We - We'd like to go home."

Everyone around the room nodded.

"I thought so," Sailor Pluto said. "It is time."

"What!" cried Rei. "No! They are not leaving!"

"You had better bet they're not!" cried Amara. "Even if I have to pound you to stop you from taking them away!"

"They deserve nothing less then death," Michelle spoke in a deadly calm voice. Amara transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"WORLD SHAKING!!!!" Pluto watched it calmly before negating it out with her 'Dead Scream' attack. She then fired the same attack at Uranus, it hit dead on.

"Now!" Sailor Pluto cried, "before they can retaliate!" She opened up a portal and everyone stepped through.

That would be the last any of the un-loyal senshi saw of them.

Or so they thought...

To be continued...

I'd like to thank TK for her help in the outcome of this chapter. Next time we will open up the chapter with the loyal scouts in the Gundam Universe. So please stay with us and we'll be back with another installment.

thunderbird


End file.
